The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a container on a structural element and more particularly to such an assembly for mounting a tool box or the like on a structural element, preferably a portion of a vehicle.
Numerous assemblies or constructions have been provided in the prior art for mounting containers such as tool boxes or work boxes on various structural elements such as portions of vehicles or the like. Most commonly, such assemblies rigidly attach the container to the structural element to assure that it remains in place thereupon.
Other prior art assemblies have provided for at least limited movement of the container relative to the structural element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,706 issued June 21, 1960 to G. A. Slater and U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,311 issued Sept. 9, 1980 to Silas Penn related to carrier structures which were pivotably mounted on vehicles for carrying luggage and the like. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,979 issued Nov. 19, 1918 disclosed a work box which was movably attached to a work table in a manner permitting the work box to be moved from a storage position beneath the table to an exposed position where its contents are accessible.
However, there has been found to remain a need for a mounting assembly for containers such as tool boxes wherein the mounting assembly will further facilitate use of the tool box.